villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ransom Drysdale
Hugh Ransom Drysdale, or better known as Ransom Drysdale, is the main antagonist of the 2019 murder mystery film Knives Out. He is the son of Richard Drysdale and Linda Thrombey, and the grandson of the late Harlan Thrombey, who Ransom had conspired to murder out of anger for cutting him out of his inheritance. He is described as a spoiled trust fund playboy. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Lucas Lee in the 2010 film adaptation of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Biography Ransom is the son of Richard Drysdale and Linda Thrombey; he is the grandson of Harlan Thrombey, a renowned murder mystery novelist and writer. He is an eccentric but spoiled brat, whose livelihood as a playboy is predicated on his family's wealth. On the night of Harlan's 85th birthday, during a party at his estate, Ransom had learned from Harlan that his inheritance, documented in his will, would go down to his maid Marta Cabrera, and that Harlan had intended to cut out Ransom and the rest of the family from the will. Ransom conspired to kill Harlan for doing this, intending to frame Marta by tampering with Harlan's medication in his study. After Harlan ended up killing himself to protect Marta, fearing she would be framed for his death, Ransom skipped Harlan's funeral to cover his tracks by switching back the medication, unaware he was watched by Fran, the estate's caretaker: Fran blackmailed Ransom after deducing he killed Harlan. After the funeral, in an attempt to further cover his tracks, Ransom anonymously arranged for the private investigator Detective Benoit Blanc to investigate the family, while Ransom drugged, and ultimately killed Fran with a morphine overdose. When the revelation that all of Harlan's inheritance has gone to Marta is revealed, Ransom goes on the run with her, urging her to confess to him what had transpired from her account the night of Harlan's death. To further implicate Marta in Harlan's death, Ransom redirected a part of Harlan's toxicology report and the blackmail letter intended for him from Fran to Marta, justifying the slayer rule; if Marta would be found guilty of Harlan's death, the rest of the family would regain the inheritance. Later, Ransom would burn down the examiner's office with a molotov cocktail, ensuring that the remaining parts of the toxicology report would be destroyed. After Marta finds Fran's corpse when Ransom sends her an address via e-mail to her body, Ransom is taken into questioning, when Detective Blanc finds a part of the toxicology report on Fran's body (which reveals that Harlan wasn't poisoned at all with the incorrect medication), and deduces correctly that Ransom was the killer, and had intended to frame Marta for both Harlan and Fran's death. When Ransom learns from Marta that Fran was still alive in the hospital, Ransom admits to his crimes under peer pressure. However, Marta vomits on Ransom, due to her inability to lie without vomiting, as Fran had really died at the hospital; swearing retribution against Marta after she had manipulated him into confessing to murder and arson, Ransom furiously attacks Marta with a retractable knife, only to learn it is a stage knife. With his crimes exposed, Ransom is placed into police custody. Gallery KnivesOut-Ransom1.jpg|Ransom Drysdale KnivesOut-Ransom2.png KnivesOut-Ransom3.jpg|Ransom arguing with his family Drysdale-Thrombey Family.jpg|Ransom pictured with his extended family Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Related to Hero Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thief Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Agatha Christie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers